pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jirachiwish
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 12:01, June 17, 2011 Games Hi, if im correct, your from Bleach Wiki right? Just wondering what other Pokemon Games do you play? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i don't mind if you called me that :) Wow, you have more pokemon games than me O_O So....do you watch the anime? And read the manga of Pokemon? Also have you played Pokemon Black or White? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, YOU READ THE MANGA?! (Jumps happily) LOL i really didn't do that but im glad i met another user who reads it, IT IS A LOT BETTER :D About Pokemon Black, i don't mind that you don't much like Pokemon black, i just play it because i found Hilbert one of my fav characters :D So who's your favorite character in the manga and up to what chapter have you read? (I mostly read it up to date) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so unfair! I wanted to see the HGSS chapter badly! I wanted to see the epicness of Silver! :D Hey, you're good at editing Johto articles :) (There are a lot of things to do here O_O) Getting back, just wondering are you a boy or a girl, (im a girl by the way). [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga I would appreciate the help :) I'm quite busy at school so i don't normally edit that much currently, though i've been needing active members since most members are kinda semi-active. And i saw how much you edited on the Bleach Wiki so i can say your ready for it :) So you can just put your name on project manga :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga Sorry for late reply, my internet is getting slow sometimes, Anyways, I would appreciate the help :) I'm quite busy at school so i don't normally edit that much currently, though i've been needing active members since most members are kinda semi-active. And i saw how much you edited on the Bleach Wiki so i can say your ready for it :) So you can just put your name on project manga :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep, don't worry it's okay :) Anyways, please add your name on Project Manga, you can choose whatever position you want :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but i'm not an admin here, and all of the admins live at america and most users too, so im the only asian editor here, though i'll leave a message on the admin of the wiki to block or ban the user. For now, we'll just revert his edits and i'll leave him a message to stop what he is doing. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Seems that the vandilizer stopped. Anyways, thanks for helping out on the Project. :) Though you're free to join the other projects. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Project Manga I'm not sure who will replace him, ask AW28 about, she is in charge of the project. The articles look good, keep up the good work. 01:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Replaced Saw, your request on Crimsonnavy's talk page. If you like, you can replace Arceus since he is permanently blocked so he won't be editing around here anymore. And i noticed you helped a lot :) Though it's your choice. If you want to take up the job replace Arceus in the Project Manga part. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Article I'm checking the article right now. I checked it in it's source mode and appearantly the coding can be removed in source mode. Anyways it's fixed. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Whole Jotdown Wanted to tell you the whole jotdown in the characters in the manga. Some pages are still not made so most of the info are in their respective game counterparts. Though just to clear some stuff, there are other kinds of pokemon manga, not just adventures so in notary, when editing pages in their game counterparts, add the heading Pokemon Adventures Manga after the "In Manga" Heading. Anyways, if there is already a photo of that character in the manga, you can create the page already just don't forget to link it in the game counterpart's page. Just wanted to inform you since you're editing actively now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re"Absence Oh.....well....that's too bad thougg, you were really good there at the Bleach Wiki. anyways it would be great if you could help since i have been editing lesser ever since and haven't worked on the manga articles yet. I'm kinda busy at another wiki and elsewhere in real life. So it's okay, don't worry about your absence. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 05:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates is the favored template for normal locations, it matches the template and template. Locations should also have their region template on the page, like . The only real page I can direct you to is article stubs. 10:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Team Rocket's Photos I had used your photos to my profile.See them and tell me if you have any problem so that I can take them out.Also,I have created a blogpost in which I want to tell me your opinion altough you are not fan of anime.← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 19:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cerise Island The article is good but it's missing some info, also add some heading like Info or Plot. Other than that, it's great. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Done. I'm going to North Carolina Tommorow, I'll be back Next Wednesday, so we can battle then ;) -Bullet Francisco (talk) 18:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Battle Frontier Template The best way to make a template is to copy code from a similar template and modify it, a good one is , just remove sections that do not apply, e.g. the population and routes areas, and change everything else to apply to your needs, e.g. gymname → facilityname. 14:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pkmn Special Characters All of it looks good, though the problem is that it has the animepokemon template. Then again it can't be helped since we don't have a mangapokemon template but other than that, the information you added was great. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Did you add me on Brawl? If not my FC is: 3437-2887-1528. Thanks. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Wiseamy-My Talk According to my thing, you still havent added me on Brawl. Go online to check to make sure you did, heres my friend code again: 3437 2887 1528 --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Pokepower You were approved for PokePower! You should start by signing your name on the PokePower page. You can ask me about anything PokePower-related! Congrats, The Latias 13:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Gratz Jirachi – Jäzz '' 14:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) WordBubble KateWolf Re: You may want to start by joining one of our projects. They are all listed on the Pokepower:Main Page page. Also, I have fixed your word bubble. Just type , and it will look like this: JW|text=Hello The Latias 06:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know. Sorry!Docja 03:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Docja Request for User Rights Hello. I have nominated you for rollback rights. I think you deserve it so I wish you luck =] Technology Wizard · talk Backing you Up I have backed you up enormously in that you should get those rollback rights. The past is the past but if you really want the rights you need to admit you were wrong and you're not the person you were and convince everyone you have changed. If you do get the rights then please don't let me down and abuse them. -- Hstar (Talk) 20:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Only you or Technology Wizard can remove it. -- Hstar (Talk) 10:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Problems Sorry for leaving that way I had connection problems.Also, Iris tried to catch Meowth but failed.Yes! ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 11:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Water Team Admission While I can add you, when the leader is active, it is a good idea to ask the leader for membership, either on their talk page or the team's talk. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Project Redlink Information I've seen that Barry is Rowan's grandson. Start a new game of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum and check it for yourself. Barry calls Professor Rowan "gramps" Plankton5165 17:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Liga indigo Yep, it's been recreated by Lucasmoura. D: Re:PokePower: Project Grammar Sounds like a good project, add it to the project page and I will get to it when I can. 17:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Colors No problem, but I think I might've missed a few. On the other hand, I managed to alphabetize all categories. Also, great job on adding all the missing images. BTW, there are some Pokemon that can be found on both the Blue and Light Blue categories, Kingdra, for example. Is it supposed to be like that?PoirotH 13:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Will do.PoirotH 13:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brawl No I haven't played for a while. And yes I'll be sure to add you. I am just so busy with school work that I hardly have time for anything on the computer right now. Also, I have a request to join PokePower if you were interested in voting for me, thanks. Technology Wizard · talk Re:Sorry It's ok. Let's say it never happened. :) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 07:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Well... I wouldn't call myself active, kinda semi-active XD And it's okay if you work on some other articles too. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Rights update Congrats, you are now a rollback, use your rights wisely. Also feel free to add the rollback templates to your user page. 03:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) TM/HM Tables Since you're working on TMs and HMs, do you think the tables in my sandbox would work for listing TMs and HMs? Or should they be separated into generation? Color '''Green' Figured I'd just put the code there for future reference. – ''Jäzz '' 10:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Dungeon Hi JirachiWish hows a goin,I had a problem.My data was corrupted and deleted.I try to save but it says "Save failed".What is my problem?What's going on? PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mew16-October 7,2011 I understand that manga images are prefered but, did you have to erase all the information? it took me 5 hours to type all that! next time could you just erase the pictures and not the information, please! Happy Birthday Hey Jirachi, I want to wish you Happy Birthday and all your wishes to become true!!! :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 10:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot. Is there a problem with the chat because i can only send one messege and the others don't appear on the screen except if i do a refresh ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 11:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Jirachi can you please let me on chat im banned for no reason! i have 25 edits! Hey i need help..... what can i add to Sweet Scent to make the article better..? Vulpixisawesome1424 01:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for helping me with Sweet Scent. :D Vulpixisawesome1424 06:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A test. Ok, I'll give you a shot. Write up a fully detailed episode synopsis for episode IL052. Leave no detail unnoticed, not even the unimportant ones. Here's a link: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-52-princess-versus-princess/ Watch the episode, jot down everything that happens in it, and post it there. I'll go over your work. Think you can do it? If so, then good luck. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You left out some details but I do see potential in you. All right. You got the job. I'll talk it over with Hstar and she'll get back to you. Remember to watch every episode of the IL series and write synopses for each of them. Now, please, get to work on the next episode. Here's the link: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-53-the-purr-fect-hero/ Do what you did before and you'll be fine. And remember, no copying from Bulbapedia. That's a major rule. Good luck. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. you got the job. I've yet to hear from Cinnamon, but you got myvote. You are our Synopsis writer. Now your next assignment: Every episode in the IL season of Pokemon. More episodes coming your way: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-54-the-case-of-the-k-9-caper/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-55-pokemon-paparazzi/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-56-the-ultimate-test/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-57-the-breeding-center-secret/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-58-riddle-me-this/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-59-volcanic-panic/, http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-60-beach-blank-out-blastoise/ Remember to do what you did for IL052 and IL053, you'll be fine. Remember, fully detailed but no copying from Bulbapedia. Think you can handle this many? If so, good luck. Next will be a fully detailed episode synopsis for IL054-IL060. Here's luck to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I guess there's no harm in that. I'll see what Hstar thinks about it. But you can add them if you'd like. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, I gave you seven episodes to do synopses for and you only did one. Next is IL055, then IL056, and then, for you, IL057, since they were probably the last few episodes to air with the old PokéRap. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh. There are four different video players for each episode. try the one that says "Video 4". That seems to work. Try Video 4 for IL056 and IL057 as well. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Good job on IL056 and IL057. For IL058, don't forget to add the riddles, if you please. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna finish that thing for IL058? And while your at it work on IL059 too, if you don't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Before you start work with IL060, you might want to add this to the plot of IL059: With seven badges in hand Ash needs just one more and he'll participate in the Pokémon League. Brock points out that the last Gym is right where Ash had to take his Pikachu to the first Pokémon Center he took it to when his journey began: Viridian City. Ash had no idea there was a Gym there and Misty relies that everybody knew about it, and that Viridian is where trainers go to get the last badge: The Earth Badge. Ash wondered why Misty never told him about the Gym before and Misty replied that they were arguing back then. Brock was just about to remind her of what until Ash interrupted him saying they need to be off. Misty remembered that Ash still has to pay her back for her bike and all three of them run off. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Why finish quickly. Oh and you forgot the wig and Magmar riddles in IL058. Well, good luck with IL060 and remember, leave no detail out. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting for that fully detailed Synopsis for IL060. I fugured you would've had it done by now. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Where is that fully detailed episode synopsis for IL060: Beach Blank-out Blastoise you promised me? I'm waiting. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Where are you? harrison i sorry i don't mad you im sorry DUDE!! I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP PLEASE! how in the world do i put type templates on things like for example its fire not EE7600blah blah blah i see these templates everywhere and don't know how to use them. If you have time please help me. Vulpixisawesome1424 23:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) find me in the chatroom re:Temporarily Back Hi, just wanted to say, I'll be active around until saturday since it's vacation :) So, how's it been? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 20:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, just edit the articles you want to focus on :) See ya around also! --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Thank you for reverting and reporting vandalism on a regular basis :) --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 19:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wanna be friends? A friend of a friend is a friend after all! Picnics, picnic, yummy yummy yummy! 14:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude,I'm editing my user page and there's some things i don't know how to do.. and so i needed help finding out what to do on those so...if you have the time dude please respond,I could use some help.Thank you -- Vulpix the things i need help with are Templates first of all, second i need help with user boxes. Happy Thanksgiving! Turkey,Mashed potatoes, and more turkey. have a happy thanksgiving. Vulpix, the flaming gamer Synopses Ok. You have time off from school? Good, because from tomorrow till December 24th, you have to write fully detailed episode synopses for IL060 to IL081. Write as many as you can. No pressure, if you don't mind. And remember: No Copying from Bulbapedia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Shellder Please click the link there is somehting wrong with the page. thanks Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 22:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Break Excuse me, don't you guys have summer break by now? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, he has told me he is leaving the wiki. 23:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear from you It's great to finally hear from you again. A lot has happened while you were gone. I became a member of PokePower, more episode articles have been added, etc. BTW, I kinda noticed your plot. I changed Cinnabar Island to Goldenrod City since it was a johto episode and the season finale of season 3. My bad. Still, you have some work to do. Remember, episode plots for IL060 to IL081. All the episode artixcles for the Original Series are almost complete. Well, welcome back. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Great job with IL060. I'm so proud and I'm sure Hstar would be too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) IL061, IL062, IL063 and IL064 are complete too. Congradulations. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) IL065 and IL066 are done. Excellent. Just IL067-IL081 to go. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) am i banned from the chat Karma A Koopa 01:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC)karma a koopa how long would i be bannedKarma A Koopa 02:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC)karma a koopa Could you tell Wattz to look at his messages Welcome back! Jirachiwish, it's nice to see you again on the wiki. I still have some probs with the chat. My messeges aren't sent but anyway. I want to ask you something because you know much more than me about Bleach. The anime is really going to end ? Once again welcome back! :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 10:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Fillers are back? Thanks for the answer.I will try about the chat in case it works. Also is that suppose to mean that a new filler arc is on the way because I know that the Xcution says goodbye at April.As about in which episode am I, I am on episode 199.← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 11:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I had some internet problems and I don't want to finish it so quickly. Yes there I am in that battle and I must see the Movie Fade to Black. The good think is that with that pace I remember much easier the names of espada, shinigami etc. Noitra is the most annoying espada for me. The same goes for Szayzel Aporro. Poor Nel. :-( ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 11:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) you can join my wiki if you want Karma A Koopa 22:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)karma a koopa Exams That's totally cool. And I completely understand. Best of luck to you on the exams. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) MH Hi JW how's the life there,uhh i have a fine life here and I hade a boyfriend from othere wiki.I'm asking if you're still stuck with annoyin Basarios and if you're promoted. :3 Mew16 (talk) 08:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC)